


What Haunts Me

by caelestiscorvi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, so like everyone is mentioned but this mostly focuses on scott and stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 14:06:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caelestiscorvi/pseuds/caelestiscorvi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts with one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Haunts Me

It starts with one.

One witch enters their territory and Scott and Derek talk to her together. She assures them that she’s just passing through and that she means no harm.

They let her be. Her scent disappears after a month and they assume she has left.

A month later, two warlocks show up claiming the same thing. They don’t think anything of it. Their scents disappear after a week.

Two months later Stiles calls Scott with shaking hands, tells him he was followed around the grocery store while he was with his father.

When he goes to pick Stiles up from the grocery store he greets him with a hug, kisses him along his temple, tells him everything will be okay. Stiles’ breathing levels out, even with his fingers twisted in Scott’s t-shirt.

Scott sleeps in Stiles’ bed that night, reassures him that he’s safe, that nothing’s going to happen to him or his father. He won’t let it.

He wakes up with Stiles’ nose nuzzled into his neck and their legs tangled in the sheets. He pulls Stiles closer and goes back to sleep.

~*~

A week after Stiles is followed, Erica and Isaac tell Derek that they caught a weird scent in the preserve.

That same night Lydia, Allison and Boyd are trailed on their way home from studying at the library.

The next afternoon Scott’s mom tells him a strange woman came to the front desk at the hospital asking about Stiles’ mother by name.

After getting the woman’s description, he knows it’s one of the witches. He calls a pack meeting and they get together at Derek’s new apartment.

“Where’s Stiles?” Scott asks.

“He left.” Lydia says. 

“What do you mean he left? Where did he go?” Stiles wouldn’t leave. If Stiles left he wouldn’t leave without telling Scott first. He just wouldn’t.

“He left, Scott. He said this was getting to be too much and packed his stuff, got in the Jeep and left.”

Scott can feel his pulse spiking in his ears and a prickling sense of panic under his skin. 

“No, no you’re lying he wouldn’t do that. He wouldn’t just leave without saying anything to me. He wouldn’t go and just leave his dad alone especially with those witches knowing way too much about him.”

Lydia opens her mouth to say something but looks like she decides against it.

“What? Am I missing something here?” He glances at Allison who is picking at the threading of her skirt, head bowed and avoiding eye contact.

“Allison? Do you know something?” Scott can feel his hands shaking, a lump forming itself in his throat.

Allison swallows, takes a deep breath before answering him. “That’s the thing Scott. He didn’t leave alone. He left with the witches.”

“Why would he do that?”

“They must have made him a deal or something, he didn’t tell us anyth-“

“You didn’t try to stop him? You could’ve stopped him!” Scott kind of feels like his surroundings are closing in on him, like the ceiling of Derek’s apartment is going to come crashing down on him any moment now. He can hear panicked voices trying to calm him down, can hear them telling him to breathe. When did he stop breathing? 

He remembers breathing out Stiles’ name before his world goes icy cold and dark.

~*~

When he comes to he can feel himself being shaken. Like someone is trying to physically jostle him back to life.

“Scott! Scott, wake up! Dude!”

When he opens his eyes he finds himself in Stiles’ bed, breathing heavily. Stiles is looking at him with concern, eyebrows furrowed together and eyes wide. When did he get here? Who put him here?

“What happened?” Scott wonders if he looks as disoriented as he feels.

“Think you were having a nightmare buddy.” Stiles says, voice light and cautious like he’s expecting Scott to have an asthma attack. Scott notices that Stiles is holding his hand, running his thumb over the knuckles.

“So you never left? There were no witches?”

“The witches left last week, and I would never leave you or my dad behind with witches running around.”

Scott can’t hear a lie in that sentence but he still needs to make sure that Stiles won’t leave, that if he does he’ll tell him before he does.

“If you ever did decide to leave, could you tell me first? That way we could work it out.”

Stiles hesitates before leaning in and placing a soft kiss on Scott’s lips. He pulls away before Scott can return it.

“I love you, Scotty. I’m not going anywhere. You and my dad are both too important to me for me to just pick up and leave.”

“Okay but if you did de-”

“If for some weird and misguided reason I decided to leave I would tell you before I did. I promise.”

Scott breathes a sigh of relief, “Okay. I believe you.”

“Great. Can we go back to sleep now? It’s 3 in the morning, I’m tired as shit and you scared the crap out of me.”

Scott chuckles, lays his head down on Stiles’ pillows and pulls Stiles down on the bed with him. They settle together, Scott’s nose nuzzling Stiles’ neck, bodies tangled and finally feeling safe. Stiles starts to drift off just before Scott remembers something.

“Hey Stiles?”

“Yeah?” Stiles yawns.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is my first time posting fic on ao3. if you'd like to contact me you can go ahead and shoot me an ask on [coyfoxy](http://coyfoxy.tumblr.com)


End file.
